Is This Really Hate?
by explorethehorizons
Summary: Mizuki Fumija has been bothered by Tamaki ever since she became a Honor student for class 2A. Does she really hate him or is he just an annoying friend? Will she ever go to the Host Club?
1. Prolouge

**I do NOT have anything to do with Ouran**

* * *

Prologue

Ouran High School Host Club Story

Your Name: Mizuki Fumija (Fu-mee-a)

Hair: Brown, short and choppy

Height: 5'5"

Eyes: Green

Background: You're a 2nd year student at Ouran High School, in the same class as Kyoya Otori and Tamaki Suou. You got into Ouran as an Honor Student. You don't fall head over heels for the boys, especially not Tamaki. You live with your mom in Japan as your dad lives in France. You aren't rich; you live in the same apartment complex as Haruhi Fujioka. Your little brother was the boy who put gum in Haruhi's hair.

Personality: You'll figure it out along the way


	2. Please Come to the Host Club

Chapter 1

_Ugh! Tamaki Suou again! Why can't he leave me alone! _I thought, seeing the blonde 'prince' playing his little kingly act.

"Princess Fumija why don't you go to the Host Club today?" Tamaki pleaded, with his purple eyes on the edge of 'crying.'

"You have all those other obsessed fans you don't need my appearance, _your highness_." I mocked bowing dramatically, "I don't need your stupid, worthless club. There are more important things to do than to be entertained by the likes of _you!_" I cried, sternly looking him over head to toe. I packed up my belongings while Suou sulked in a corner. _When will he give up?! I'm never going near the Third Music Room just to be entertained by blundering idiots! _I thought, leaving the classroom and heading over to the gates to leave the private school of Ouran Academy.

"Princess Fumija!" I heard an unpleasant but familiar yell of Tamaki Suou. He ran over to me, grabbing my hand as I tried to ignore the 'king' of the Host Club.

"Give up!" I screamed, snapping my hand from his light grip but, that only made the annoying boy hold fast to my hand making me stop a foot from the gates. _So close! Why does he ruin everything! _I rolled my eyes, giving my disturbance a death glare that made him flinch "What do you want, Suou?" I snapped, struggling to get my hand free. A fan girl would love this attention but all I wanted to do was punch him in the face. In fact, fan girls surrounded us; giving me loathing looks, while we all awaited his answer.

"You're the only girl at Ouran Academy who hasn't been to the Host Club. Why don't you just try it?" He blinked his eyes liked a puppy; I didn't go into his foolish trap.

"As I said, your highness, there are many other things –better things – than ever getting entertained by the idiots at your pitifully dull Host Club!" I yanked my arm hard and got out of his grasp. Pushing through the girls giving me evil glares, I got to the other side of the gates and free from that idiot Suou. Girls were trying to comfort Tamaki as he just stood there, dazed. I rolled my eyes, _He'll never give up_. I thought as I began walking home.

*The Next Day*

As usual, Tamaki was surrounded by girls. "Princess Fumija, are you going to try out the Host Club today?" Tamaki blinked his eyes like a puppy, as he did yesterday.

"No." I plainly stated while the fan girls next to him just looked at me, ways of my death in their eyes.

"B-but my princess," He was almost on the verge of 'tears.'

"Fake tears… nice Suou," I smirked.

"I'm offended princess my tears are always real." He huffed dramatically, "so will you _please_ go to the Host Club."

"I've said 'no' 30 times in the past week, will you just give it up?" I packed up my stuff to leave.

"The Host Club will be more fun with you there." He whined, with pleading eyes.

"I could name a bunch more fun things than to get fake compliments by stupid boys." _Especially if they are by you! _I bit back the harsh comment.

"Ladies, why don't you go and get yourselves some tea. I would like to speak with this princess alone." Tamaki requested, the girls didn't leave their 'king's' side.

"Hey look!" I pointed out the door, my face full of excitement and awe. "It's Honey and Mori!" I stood smirking as the girls left the classroom to look for the two Hosts. "Now look Suou, there is nothing you can say or do to make me ever visit your club!" I took a step forward.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Another familiar voice said from the doorway. It was Kyoya Oturi. "Tamaki is needed."

"Take him. It's not like I'm enjoying his worthless company." I sneered looking at Kyoya.

"I've been trying to show this lovely princess to the Host Club – for weeks actually." Tamaki explained to his fellow Host Club member.

"What bothersome weeks they've been!" I cried, "I'm never going, anyways. Leave me alone and leave to go to your troublesome Host Club business."

"You do happen to be the only girl here not interested in the Host Club and you're not in overwhelming love with Tamaki." Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah, your point? The only reason you would want me to come to the Host Club is so that you could earn more merit." I sneered. _Even Kyoya would try to make me come to the Host Club if it involved money. Suou and him are like the 'Come to the Host Club' attack team. _ I thought as I picked up my stuff and pushed through Kyoya to go into the hall and go home.

*Tamaki's POV*

-At the Host Club-

"I don't know what to do to get Princess Fumija to come to the Host Club." I sighed sadly. "Hey Mommy?" I looked up at Kyoya.

"Yes Daddy?" Kyoya angrily mumbled behind his notebook, not liking his nickname.

"What do you suppose I do?" I stared at him.

"You could have us talk to her." The twins replied in unison.

"WHY WOULD I WANT YOU TWO DEVILS TO SCARE HER AWAY?!" I yelled as Haruhi walked by "… Haruhi."

"Yeah, what about her?" They asked simultaneously.

"See 'her' not 'him.' We could use Haruhi!" I exclaimed.

Haruhi stopped with a tea set in her hands, "Haruhi, we need your help." I told her, right as she put the tea set down on a table.

"WHAT!" She yelled after we explained the plan to her, "I'm not dressing girly just to have one girl come to the Host Club. What makes her so special anyway?"

"She's the boss's toy," Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

"SHE"S NOT MY TOY!" I exclaimed.

"But you are very interested in her, Tamaki." Kyoya stated, looking down at his black notebook.

"Boss has a toy, boss has a toy!" The twins sang, twirling around the group.

"SHE IS NOT!" I yelled.

"Well I'm definitely not doing it." Haruhi decided.

"We'll cut your debt by 1,000 yen." Kyoya bribed, smirking.

"Are you enjoying this, Kyoya-sempai?" He pushed his glasses up.

"Yes I suppose I am." Kyoya stated, still smirking.

"So…" I began, going to Haruhi. "Will you do it?"


	3. Plan A

Chapter 2

*Your POV*

-Next Morning-

I walked into class and thankfully wasn't attacked by Tamaki. I thought he would've definitely waited for me by the door.

"I wonder where Tamaki is." One of his fan girls pouted.

"It's probably had something to do with Fumija; she probably beat him up for trying to get her to come to the Host Club." Another girl whispered as I walked over to my desk, which was right in front of Tamaki's.

"I did nothing to Suou! I want to kick him back to France but I have done nothing to your beloved 'prince!'" Just as I stated that Tamaki walked in, the girls immediately crowded around him.

"Hello, beautiful princesses, how are you today?" Tamaki smiled looking at all the girls as Kyoya headed to his desk besides Tamaki's.

"Tamaki we thought you had gone back to France since Fumija wouldn't visit the Host Club." The first girl cried wistfully.

"I wouldn't be able to leave all you princesses." Tamaki caressed the girl's cheek.

"Your grandmother also won't let you go back." I whispered softly to myself. Kyoya looked at me surprised at what I had said but looked backed down at his notebook a second later. _Writing and examining everything in there, _I thought, getting out a book about Japanese History.

I flipped to page 186 and saw a paper note. The first two words were 'Princess Fumija', the last five: 'Tamaki Suou and Kyoya Oturi.' I didn't even want to look at the rest of the note; it would probably just them trying to get me to come to the Host Club. _How did it get in my book? _I asked myself in thought, and then remembered before class I got bumped on my way to class.

*Flashback*

I was walking down the hall when a tall 3rd year student bumped into me. A book I had in my hand fell to the ground, opened up to a random page. A girl with long brown hair picked it up and closed it.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"No problem," She handed me back the book. "You're reading about Japanese History?"

"Yeah, I've only lived in Japan for a few years and I've always been fascinated in any country's history. I thought since I live in Japan now I should know more about its history." I explained. "Well I should go to class. Thanks again."

"You're welcome." She smiled at me in a way that was familiar. _Do I know her? _I thought, walking back to class.

*End Flashback*

_I'll look at it later. _I folded it twice and put it in my bag.

*Kyoya POV*

I heard Mizuki Fumija mutter "Your grandmother also won't let you go back," and was surprised that a commoner knew about Tamaki's grandmother.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her get her Japanese History book out; the note was definitely in there. _So his plan actually did work,_ I thought.

She looked at it for a couple of seconds then folded it and put it in her bag and began reading. I looked over at Tamaki who was too preoccupied with his fan girls to really pay attention to one of his most important 'princess' who didn't seem interested at all.

*Your POV*

-Middle of class-

I had now gotten to page 267 in Japanese Book. I looked up and saw the teacher writing on the board, Kyoya and Tamaki were looking at their fans. _Maybe I should read that note now. I mean no one's paying attention. _I opened my bag and took out the note. Sighing quietly I opened it and read:

Princess Fumija,

We would be honored if you attended one Host Club meeting this week. So great is your beauty that we, the Host Club, would pay free of charge to you at your appearance to our Club at the Third Music Room today after school.

We'll pay you 5,000 yen if you come.

Sincerely,

Tamaki Suou and Kyoya Oturi.

I read it once, got a black marker out and in big letters wrote 'NO!', folded it till it was small, put it on Tamaki's desk and began reading my book again.


	4. Mizuki's Payback

Chapter 3

-After class-

Something that surprised me is that the fan girls left and Tamaki and Kyoya stayed. I picked up my bag and started to walk to the door. Before I got to the door the two first year twins from the Host Club stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me," I rudely stated in a way so they would possibly move so I could leave that classroom.

"We're sorry; we can't let you do that." They simultaneously explained.

I turned away slowly hissing/, "SUOU! WHY CAN'T YOU LET THIS GO!" I yelled, "I said 'No' what part of that is it you don't understand?"

"I can't let go of a beautiful princess like you." Tamaki complimented sweetly; I was holding the urge to kick all of them.

"Congrats Suou," I congratulated, he got a confused look; "You have a Host Club and a devil attack team." Turning to look at Hikaru and Kaoru who were crossing their arms. "Even if I did visit the Host Club I wouldn't request any of you stupid boys and I'm _NOT_ requesting a girl!" Everyone was frozen in shock; this is was my only chance to escape and the window was my only possibility.

To make this moment even better, at least for me, I ran to the window, which Kyoya happen to be standing next to, grabbed his notebook and jumped out.

I landed in the tree that was outside, it stood about 20 feet tall. I crawled to the middle and decided to place the notebook there.

"The only way to write in your precious little notebook is to get it out of the tree!" I yelled towards the window, Tamaki and Kyoya were looking out. I jumped down from where I was, which only was about 10 feet. "Bye!" I waved and began running to the gates of the school.

*Tamaki's POV*

I don't think anyone in the room wasn't in complete shock at what Princess Fumija had said and did. No one had ever taken Kyoya's notebook before and no one besides us Hosts knew Haruhi was a girl. I looked towards Kyoya who was glaring at the tree. _I wonder where she put it. _I couldn't think of what to say to the Club so they would get out of shock. I couldn't even get myself out of that state.

"Uh… get Haruhi!" I commanded, pointing at Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Why us?" They asked in unison

"It's always you, now go!" The twins left to go find their classmate.

"Tama-chan, how are we going to get Kyo-chan's notebook from the tree?" Honey-sempai asked, "Fumi-chan could've put it anywhere in there."

I hadn't really thought of how to get Kyoya's belonging back to him, I couldn't even see where it was in the tree. "Kyoya?" I looked to my fellow Host.

"Well, someone has to search the tree, I suppose." Kyoya pointed out the obvious, pushing his glasses up to show he was glaring at the tree.

"LET GO OF ME!" I turned towards the door to see Hikaru and Kaoru each holding onto Haruhi's arm as she struggled. "What do you want sempai?" Haruhi asked, angry that she was forced to come.

"Do you know Princess Fumija?" I asked, staring into her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, a little. She lives next door to me. Her little brother is the one who put gum in my hair, he lives in France with their father." Haruhi explained.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING THIS UP EARLIER?!" I shouted.

"It's not that important, sempai."

"But you still did the plan to give her the note." I stated.

"By 'did' you mean 'forced' right?" Haruhi corrected. "Anyway, why did you want to know about Mizuki-sempai?"

"Um… No reason," I stated, turning a light shade of pink.

"Whatever, anyway, I have to go home now, I have to do some chores and study." Haruhi left the classroom.

"So Plan A and B didn't work out too well. So before we get Plan C into action we have to get Kyoya's notebook out of…" I trailed off because as I looked to where Kyoya was standing but he was gone. "Where is he?" I looked out the window and saw Kyoya on the grass. "Kyoya!"

The other Hosts looked out the window.

"Wow," Kaoru exclaimed, "He must really love that notebook if he jumped out a window to get it."

"Kyoya! We'll be right down to get you!" I freaked out.

"Kyo-chan is going to be okay right?" Honey-sempai sighed sadly. "Right?" None of us had an answer.


	5. The Notebook is Still Lost

Chapter 4

*Your POV*

-The Next Day-

_I wonder if they got Kyoya's notebook out of the tree. _I thought.

No one was in the classroom except for Tamaki who was asleep on the floor, hugging his teddy bear. I held in a laugh so he wouldn't know I was there.

After a minute or so I said, "Nice bear, Suou." He shot up and ran out of the room as red as an apple. A few minutes later he returned with Haruhi, I didn't really understand why.

"Hello Haruhi." I smiled at her; she smiled back in the familiar way. "It was you!"

"I'm sorry; they forced me to give that note to you." Haruhi apologized.

"So the 3rd who ran into me was Mori-sempai, so someone in the Host Club you had gotten the job done." I said, putting all the pieces together.

"Yeah, it was Mori-sempai."

"Fujioka, I'm sorry about my brother putting that gum in your hair then jetting off to France." I apologized for my brother's wrong-doing.

"You don't have to keep apologizing to me, besides it made my hair easier to handle." _I can see why girls fall for her—wait what the heck am I thinking? _I turned to Suou.

"So Suou what was the point of bringing Haruhi here? We have conversations like this when I pass her in the supermarket." Tamaki turned white.

"Oh yeah we do," Haruhi agreed, smiling.

"Your Plan C failed." I smiled to the Host 'king.'

"Yeah, um, this isn't actually Plan C it's more like Plan B2. C should be coming up." Haruhi confessed to me.

"Don't tell her that." Tamaki whispered.

"Just tell me, does Plan C involve me getting hurt?" I asked.

"Well…" Haruhi started.

"So it does, wonderful." I sighed, unenthusiastically.

"It depends on how Kyoya-sempai reacts to you putting his notebook in the tree outside, but yet again that doesn't really involve Plan C."

"Well, I have a passport just in case he kicks me out of Japan but if he does that I'll kick him." I stated to the two Hosts.

"I'm sorry to that hear that," Kyoya walked past the door at a slow speed, he had his cell phone to his ear, an annoyed tone in his voice and no notebook.

_He didn't find it?_ I thought, "So I'm dead now, lovely."

"What do you mean, my princess?" Tamaki asked, looking at me.

"He didn't find his notebook that _I _put in the tree." I walked over to the window. "So I'm dead now… or I could go and get it."

"No, no, no, you don't have to do that, princess." Tamaki objected, to either my idea or statement.

"But don't you want 'Mommy' to be happy? If 'mommy' doesn't have what he wants he going to be mad." I stated; using the name Kyoya despises.

"How do you know his nickname?" Tamaki asked, surprised I knew it.

"Well, your 'Daddy' or 'king' and Kyoya is Vice-President of the Host Club so most likely 'Mommy.' It's not very hard to figure out." I explained.

"You truly are a remarkable princess."

"Whatever, well anyway, students are probably going to come into class soon. You should go to class Fujioka. Besides, I have to go the library. I finished my book," I explained to Haruhi.

"Did you learn anything new about Japanese History?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I realized I had already read this book when I lived in France," I told Haruhi.

"Oh, are you going to get another book on Japanese History?"

"Well I don't know, I've already learned a lot, I've been reading about Japan on and off for about 5 years now."

"I remember your mom would get mad at you for reading instead of eating dinner but, I don't hear you or your mom talk anymore, at least not from my house." Haruhi explained and I looked down.

"My mom isn't home a lot anymore, she works a lot more now that I'm in my 2nd year at Ouran and she doesn't have to worry about me. Since she isn't home a lot I feel sort of disconnected from her, like there wasn't as strong as a connection as there was before." I felt like Tamaki wasn't in the room, like it was only Haruhi and I.

Tamaki, of course, was shedding tears, the real kind. "I feel so bad for you my lovely princess." He cried.

"Well don't because I don't need any sympathy from you," Tamaki immediately stopped crying. "Besides the story isn't as sad as it seems. Well goodbye Fujioka, see you in class Suou." I left the room and walked out into the hall.


	6. And it Appears!

Chapter 5

*Tamaki's POV*

-After Mizuki left and fan girls came in-

_Princess Fumija and her mother don't talk anymore. That's not good for a parent and a child not to get along. _My thought distracted me from my other princesses.

"Tamaki? What do you think?" One girl asked me, I was so deep in my thoughts I hadn't heard the question.

"I'm sorry, I was so lost in your beautiful blue eyes that I didn't hear the question, will you please repeat it?" I asked looking into the girls blue eyes.

"I think that you would look more handsome if you dressed up in a sea king cosplay, what do you think?" She repeated.

"I'll be the king if only you will be by my side as my queen." I responded to her, her eyes lit up to my comment.

Everyone got quiet all of a sudden as Kyoya walked in with a devil death look in his eyes. His notebook was still gone. The girls around me started whispering. "What's wrong with Kyoya?" "Where's his notebook?" "Did he lose his notebook or something?" I looked at Kyoya and realized that he didn't look like himself without his notebook.

Kyoya walked up to the sensei and whispered something, the sensei shook his head no and Kyoya just walked towards his desk. He began to glare out the window at the tree where the notebook was hidden.

*Your POV*

-Walking down the hall to class-

I didn't find an interesting book in any of the four libraries, so I decided to just go back to class. When I got there I glanced into the room and saw Kyoya sitting at his desk glaring out the window; Tamaki, of course, was surrounded by his fans but, seemed a little more out of it than usual.

I walked in and Kyoya automatically turned to the door and did a devil glare at me. _Yup I'm dead. _I thought as I walked past Tamaki on my way to my desk. When I sat down at my desk I could feel Kyoya glaring at me, it wasn't the best feeling.

I looked out at the tree and wondered how Kyoya couldn't find it. _I couldn't have hid it that hard. I just stuck it in. The tree is pretty big though. Maybe I should go get it for him? I don't think I can handle the glare for too long. _I thought, dazing into space.

-Class starts-

I raised my hand during the middle of class and everyone looked at me as the sensei called on me. "Yes Ms. Fumija?"

"May I please go to the restroom?" I asked but, I wasn't going to the restroom.

"Yes you may." I stood up and walked out of the classroom. When I was a few yards from the door I began sprinting down the hall.

I got outside the school in at least 10 minutes and began to walk towards the tree. The tree was pretty thick so no one in the class would be able to see me climb it.

I climbed to where I had hid the notebook. It was still there, in perfect condition too. I began to climb down the tree with the notebook in my hand. When I was down I realized that a lot of people would die to see what was inside the sacred notebook, I didn't care much to look in it. _He'd probably kill me if I did anyway. He may not know but he'll find out. _I thought as I walked back into the building.

I held the notebook behind my back, though everyone was paying attention to the teacher to not notice that I had entered the room. I got to my desk and slipped Kyoya's notebook into my bag. _I'll give it to him later. _I decided, looking dysfunctional Kyoya. _I really don't need the Otori police force after me until I die. _I sighed looking at the sensei and the lesson she was trying to teach these careless, rich kids.

-5 minutes before the end of lunch-

Class was about to start, no one was in the room. I ran over to Kyoya's desk which was conveniently beside Tamaki's which was behind me… again. _I get too much of those two._ I bitterly thought, while placing his notebook on top of his desk. I ran out of the room before the bell rang and went into the library looking completely normal, only to hear the bell ring to go to class. I sighed and again headed to class. I sat in my seat before Kyoya and the 'lonely prince' entered. I pretended to be intrigued in the lesson on the board up front. Tamaki's gasp was so loud I couldn't help but look up, confused. He was standing next to Kyoya's desk pointing at the notebook.

"Kyoya! Your notebook!"

Kyoya walked coolly over to his desk but I could tell he had excitement in his dark eyes. A smirk spread across my face before I could hide it from "Mr. Hawk eyes"… Tamaki. "Did you save his notebook from the 20 foot tall tree?"

"What?! Me? Why would I want to do that? It was his prized procession." My smirk instantly turned into a frown, I tried to cover my good action. "It was hilarious to watch Kyoya to be all fidgety. I mean it's that first time -that I've seen- him show any emotion besides that fake smile he wears around the fan girls." Tamaki's face turned white, which meant he actually believed my cover up. _He's so gullible!_ I thought, going back to writing down the assignment on the board. Kyoya's stare dug into my skull all class period. When the bell rang I put my last library book into my bag when a familiar hand covered my book. He took the book and silently observed it with apparent interest.

I looked up to see Tamaki's blonde hair and purple eyes. "Can I have please have my book back." I asked, knowing he would keep it for a minute.

"Your nicer than you seem." Tamaki stated, handing the book back.

"What on earth do you mean?" I sneered, quickly putting my book in my bag. _Did he find out I was the one who got the notebook back?_

"How you talked to Haruhi this morning, you didn't act like you do when you talk to me, or anyone else in the Host Club." Tamaki explained.

"Okay and what is the point to what you're saying or are you just listening to yourself talk?" I asked, getting up to leave.

"Why do you talk differently to her then you do to me?"

"Hmm…" I pretended to think, "SHE'S A GIRL! Now excuse me, your highness, I have to go now." I left the classroom and began walking home.


	7. Kyoya's a Stalker Figures

Chapter 6

*Kyoya's POV*

I couldn't grasp an idea if it was Fumija who returned my notebook or maybe it was a fangirl. _There is no way a fangirl would even think about climbing a tree. So it was mostly likely Miss Fumija but, when did she go get it?_ I wrote information of Mizuki in my notebook, liking the sense of writing again.

"Hey Kyoya, I have an idea, it's just my hypothesis, of course, but, Princess Fumija is talking a lot nicer to Haruhi than to me. I think it's because they live next door to each other and both live with one parent, of course, the reason Haruhi lives only with her dad is cause her mom died." Tamaki began to try and make a rational explanation to why she was nicer to a girl. We got to the doors of the Host Club and Tamaki turned towards me. "Kyoya, what do you think Mizuki is afraid of?"

_The Host Club_, I thought knowing that answer was a lie. "I don't know Tamaki and what should it matter to you to know what she is afraid of. You normally don't want to know the fears of your other princesses." I mumbled as he opened the doors to the Host Club.

"Kyo-chan you got your notebook from the enormous tree!" Honey-sempai exclaimed from Mori-sempai's shoulders. "How? Did you go and get it down?"

"No, I did not go get it; I guess someone got it down from tree." I guessed looking at my data I had just written down.

"I bet it was Fumi-chan, I bet she really likes you, Kyo-chan!" Honey-sempai got down from Mori-sempai. Tamaki, on the other hand, had turned white with shock and fear.

"No, I honestly think she wouldn't love anyone in our club; and I'm not exactly wanting to look up her middle school life." I commented.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! You looked up everything about me!" Haruhi angrily shouted.

"But you're new, Fumija has been here for two years now; I don't really need –nor do I want to- look up stuff on her."

"Good," Tamaki regained saneness, "now our guests will be coming any minute, go get ready." Tamaki ordered and we all headed to the changing room.

*Your POV*

-At home-

I just finished my book from the library when I heard a knock on my front door. _Wow, someone is here, no one comes here._ I got up from the couch and walked over to the door to find out it was Haruhi.

"Oh, hello Haruhi, what's up?" I asked.

"My dad and I were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner, since you are home alone. We don't want you to have to eat alone… again." Haruhi requested.

"I don't really want to be a bother." I imposed.

"You won't be a bother, besides we're asking you." I thought about that for a moment then shrugged.

"OK, I'll come with you for dinner. Soon, thought, you will have to eat with my mom and me." I accepted her offer.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Dinner should be ready in about 10 minutes." Haruhi explained.

"You wouldn't mind if I came over now, I have nothing to do right now so I'd be sitting at home alone 10 minutes." I, not really unknowingly, made her feel bad for me.

"You can come over now, I don't mind." Haruhi smiled and took a step backwards so I could close the door and step out.

-After dinner-

"I should probably go back home, thank you so much for the dinner." I thanked them and decided to just go home even though my mom was probably home drinking tea or coffee with whatever man she had decided to be her boyfriend.

When I walked through my door I saw my mom and a random man, my mom looked towards the door as the man just continued to drink his coffee."Hello Mizuki, welcome home, how was dinner?" My mom asked.

"Dinner was good; I think I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight mom." I began to walk towards my room.

"Hold on Mizuki, a guy called for you. I think he was from his school." My mom began to explain.

"Did he say what his name was and what he wanted?" I asked fearing it was Kyoya.

"Um... I can't remember what he said his name was but once I said that you weren't home at the moment he said that he would just talk to you later."

"Hmm… ok, well 'bye mom." I began to walk again. _Kyoya when I find that was you…_ I threatened in my head and began to get changed into my pajamas.

-The next morning-

I ended up waking up late the next morning and had to rush to try and get to school on time that ended up not working. I ended up being 20 minutes late to class.

*Tamaki's POV*

-Beginning of class-

_Where's Princess Fumija,_ I thought, staring at the empty seat in front of me. Kyoya was staring at her desk as well. _Is Honey-sempai right when he said that Kyoya likes Princess Fumija, he does seem to want her to come to the Host Club. Could it be not just money that Kyoya wants her to come?_

Kyoya began writing in his secret notebook then stopped and looked up as Princess Fumija quietly stepped into class. We both stared at her, paying no attention to the lesson.

Halfway through the period the teacher interrupted her own lesson, "Mr. Suou, Mr. Otori," Kyoya and I both looked up, "I know that Ms. Fumija is pretty but please at least pretend to pay attention." I turned extremely red, like the roses we have at the Host Club. Kyoya just began to write in his notebook as I could hear Mizuki trying not to laugh behind me.

-After class-

*Your POV*

Tamaki left quickly after class leaving Kyoya alone, which I found strange.

"Your mother is a very sweet woman." Kyoya came up to me.

"Yes, she is. Now stalker how did you get my phone number?" I asked.

"I have my sources." I started to walk backwards, pointed at Kyoya and yelled. "KYOYA'S A STALKER!" and bolted out of the classroom. Mr. Long legs caught up to me in less than a minute.

"Do you even want to know why I called?" Kyoya asked.

"No actually I don't want to know, now get away from me, you perverted stalker."

"How am I a pervert?" Kyoya wondered.

"Hmmm… let's think, if you know my phone number you probably know where I live and heck if you know that you must have…" I trailed off and shuddered.

"Ok… oh one more thing before you decide to bolt away from me again." Kyoya grabbed my hand pulled my ear very close to his mouth. "You're Tamaki's favorite princess, though of course, why would you care?" He whispered and let go of my hand, turned and began to walk away. _He's right why would I care? _I thought as I walked towards the cafeteria.

As I ate my lunch I strangely remembered that morning, a couple of days ago, when I saw Tamaki's teddy bear. I pondered on an idea for a minute then had decided I'm going to take Tamaki's precious bear. It might involve going to the third music room but messing with the Host Club is amazing.

I thought about how I would decide to get the bear and if I should tell anyone of my plan. I came up to the decision that telling anyone might ruin my fun and the second part, how I was going to get the bear was easy, go to the music room, look around a bit, find it and leave. And so tomorrow, let the fun begin.


	8. Multiple Phone Calls From the Prince

Chapter 7

(Let's finish school shall we)

-After class-

Kyoya and Tamaki confronted me.

"Seriously if this is about the Host Club crap, then in advance, the answer is no." I stated.

"Thank you." Kyoya also stated.

"What? For what? Saying no? Then you're welcome."

"No it's not for that. Thank you for returning my notebook." Kyoya thanked.

"OH for that? You're welcome. Just so you know I didn't return it to be nice, it was to have you stop glaring at me." Kyoya chuckled a little.

"It was you, oh you are nice!" Tamaki starting move his arms to give me a hug. I put my hand on his face.

"I don't think so." I smiled slyly as I turned and left my two classmates. Sadly, I was stopped by the tall third year. Kyoya and Tamaki walked by him with ease but, he would not let me pass. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry, Miss Mizuki Fumija." Mori grunted.

"You're really mean Takashi Morinozuka." I pouted.

"Takashi there you are! Is this Tama-chan's princess?" Honey came in and stood next to Mori.

"Yes, Tamaki wants her to come to the Host Club today."

"Oh, that's all you want, well I'm not going." I was contemplating on kicking one of them to make my way through. "If leaving you guys' means having to jump out the window then I will." I threatened going closer to the opened window.

"That won't be necessary," Mori told me and stepped aside from the door. "You may go."

"Thank you." I walked by Mori and began to walk home.

"Mori-sempai, you weren't supposed to let her go!" I heard Tamaki shout, a smile spread across my face. _Poor you, Suou, your tallest Host even let me go. You must try new tactics. But no need to worry, I'm going to the Host Club in the morning, just when you're not there._ I then thought about what I had just thought, should I frown about going to the Host Club? It wasn't really _going_ to the Host Club. I just shrugged and walked out the gates of Ouran Academy.

-At home-

I was beginning to make dinner when the phone began to ring. The water wasn't boiling yet so I went to pick it up. "Hello?" I greeted the person on the other line.

"Hello, is this the home of Mizuki Fumija?" I heard Tamaki reply on the other line.

"Uh, no sir, I'm sorry, you have the wrong place." I disguised my voice slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you miss." Tamaki hung up the phone, embarrassed.

"This is going to be interesting." I imagined, taking the phone over by the stove so I could watch the water.

5 minutes later…

The phone rang for the second time. I picked it up and decided to disguise my voice again. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Tamaki Suou is this the home of Mizuki Fumija?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm sorry sir, Mizuki isn't home at the moment, she went shopping, she should be home in 5 minutes, and you could call back then." I told Tamaki.

"Thank you," Tamaki hung up. 5 minutes later when the water was beginning to boil. I put the noodles in and began to hear the phone ring.

"Hello Tamaki," I answered.

"How did-" Tamaki was about to ask.

"That doesn't matter, what do you want?" I questioned, with an annoyed attitude.

"Well tomorrow the Host Club is having a party and I –well all of us- want you to come." Tamaki told me.

"Um… tomorrow? Dang you're just going to miss me. I'm busy after school tomorrow, so I'm not going to be able to go." I lied, I had nothing to do.

"Oh really? What about if you come in two days? I'll give you a kiss."

"I'd rather die than kiss you." I claimed.

"Please don't die."

"I wasn't being serious! Jeez you really are an idiot Suou!" I was about to slam the phone down when I finished yelling, "AND DON'T CALL ME AGAIN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE HOST CLUB AND MOSTLY I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" I slammed the phone down and finished making my dinner.


	9. Guilt of a Teddy Bear

Chapter 8

-Morning at school-

I was in front of Music Room and didn't know what to expect at this time because it wouldn't be covered in roses and crazed fan girls. I quietly opened the door and stepped inside the room. The room was dark and all the shades of purple and pink weren't as bright as they would normally be. I quickly scanned the room to find Tamaki's brown bear,Beary(Kuma-chan in Japanese). It ended up being on the table in the middle of the room.

_Well that wasn't hard. Thanks Tamaki._ I thought to myself as I grabbed the bear and placed him into my bag.

I walked out of the music room and was glad my mission was accomplished.

I sat in the library and waited for the bell to ring and saw Haruhi sitting in a chair a table away from mine.

"Hey Mizuki-sempai." She waved to me and smiled.

"Oh, hey Haruhi, how are you?"

"Not too good, I got a call from Tamaki-sempai right before I came here and he was screaming about someone took his bear or something. I couldn't really understand him he was yelling too loud." Haruhi told me.

"Oh, well, that's Tamaki for you."

"Yeah," Haruhi responded just before the bell rang.

"Well, gotta go to class, bye Haruhi." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the library.

-In class-

Tamaki's face was completely priceless when he walked into the classroom. He didn't even talk to his 'princesses' he just sat in his desk, sulking. The princesses immediately tried to cheer their king up but it he wasn't paying attention to them.

I looked at my bag and had a strange feeling that Tamaki's bear was glaring at me. Strangely, I was getting a little uncomfortable.

I just sat in my seat bored, since I didn't have a book to read. I almost considered talking to Tamaki but I feared that I might tell him I had Beary and the conversation would probably just end up with him trying to get me to come to the Host Club.

"I would like to inform you ladies that Tamaki is sulking because sometime between after we left school and before we came to school today someone went into the Host Club and stole something very important to your prince. He may be like this until it is returned or he forgets about it." Kyoya explained and looked at Tamaki, whispered something inaudible to everyone. Tamaki turned to look at me, his expression like a robot.

"Is your mom interested in what our school does?" Tamaki asked.

"What? No she doesn't give a thought about what I do here," I told him.

"Kyoya told me she does. She even called me herself and wanted o know about "this Host Club my daughter keeps complaining about." I told her of course and she didn't understand why you didn't want to go and get admired by boys." Tamaki explained.

"I don't want to be admired by boys because I got enough of it in middle school." I commented. "Every day I would get letters in my locker from admirers that were too afraid to confess their love to my face. At Ouran the only annoyance I get is you and the Host Club." Tamaki turned white, even though he was still sad about his teddy bear.

"What did the person take?" A fan girl wondered.

"Tamaki wishes me not to say, I'm sorry." Kyoya told her.

"Since when do you listen to Tamaki, Kyoya?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It's my job to listen to him, even though I don't sometimes."

"Suuure." I smirked and looked at my bag, thinking, _I'm going to give the bear back today, I can't stand the stupid guilt for taking it. Why the heck do I have guilt for it anyway! I don't like him, I shouldn't feel guilty, unless… oh crap! Maybe Tamaki got to me. _I looked at Tamaki; _whether or not I took his teddy bear he doesn't seem as bright as he usually is. _I quickly ripped a page out of my notebook and wrote down:

_Dear Kyoya,_

_I'm sorry for putting your clipboard in the tree. I know an apology from me seems weird. Don't tell anyone that I'm apologizing, also; I know you want to know about those guys from my middle school and my relationship with them._

_Mizuki Fumija_

I folded the note and put it on Kyoya's desk.

-Class starts-

*Kyoya's POV*

When I sat down I saw a piece of paper on my desk, I stared at Fumija before I opened it, and she was looking out the window, gazing into space. I opened the letter and noticed Fumija's elegant handwriting.

I paused after reading the first two words: 'I'm sorry'. _Did Mizuki really write this letter? I hadn't known her to be the apologetic type._ I read the letter four times, slowly. _Is she giving into Tamaki's plan? This is absolutely ridiculous, after almost two years she's finally showing something more than hate to me._

I folded the letter and put it in my notebook.

*Your POV*

-Middle of class-

"May I please see Mizuki Fumija?" A boy with brown hair came in and asked the teacher, interrupting the lesson.

After about 30 seconds I recognized him as Kyon Adio; he had a strange relationship with me. He would like me and hate me.

"Miss Fumija." The teacher motioned me to go with Kyon.

"Hello Miss Fumija, it's been a while hasn't it?" Kyon glared at me when we went outside.

"Hello Kyon," I greeted him."I'm surprised Kyon, you live in my neighborhood but your father works at the Otori family hospital. Anyway, that's beside the point, what do you want?" I glared at him.

"No, now kitty retract your claws."

"Two things: DON'T call me kitty; second, I know you came here to fight me so just leave before I beat you again."

"You didn't win, we tied." Kyon punched me in the face, three times.

"You probably wouldn't have been able to do that simple move if you didn't join Chika's karate club." I taunted. Kyon kicked my shin as a response, which almost made me fall. The karate club did teach him some moves but, I knew more and he wouldn't stop 'til I was bleeding and crying or had something broken.

He did a few karate kicks, like a butterfly kick and a round house kick but I dodged all of them. He kicked my stomach a few times then punched my face. The punch in the face made a little cut and blood began falling.

I fell to the floor and Kyon hovered over me, I pretended to cower in fear.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're such a –" I swiped my foot and Kyon fell to the floor.

"Didn't Chika tell you guys never to leave yourself undefended even for a second? I should really tell Honey-sempai to tell him, they are brothers after all."

"Don't talk about Chika's brother Mit—" I kicked him several times in the chest so he would shut up.

"You just don't learn do you? Must be why you go to a middle school karate club." He tried to kick me but I grabbed his foot in mid-kick, he lost balance and fell.

"Stop hiding behind little moves, we both know you can do better."

"Yeah I could do better but you don't want this fight to end up like that fight we had in my last year of middle school. You do remember that fight don't you?" I raised my eyebrows and placed my foot on his stomach.

"This one will end up exactly opposite than the last fight. I'll win." Kyon threatened.

"With your middle school moves? We do have a karate club here, you know that right? Or is it too hard for you?" I mocked, glaring at him and smirking.

"It's not too hard; Chika is just a way better teacher."

"Sure he is, wimp. Come on you're getting beat by a girl… again. Not only a girl but a girl who hasn't gone to a single karate class in 4 years but still has better moves than a guy who has been in karate all throughout middle and a little high school."

"SHUT UP!" He grabbed my foot and tried to make me fall but I had better balance than him.

I got my karate skills from Honey, even though he went to Ouran Academy since preschool I was able to sneak into Ouran and take a couple of karate classes at Ouran's middle school before Tamaki took over Honey.

I sometimes wondered if Honey remember me from his karate class, considering I was the only girl there.

I stepped off Kyon and let him get up. "So this is over right?"

"Not even."

"Um. Kyon I actually want to finish the last few minutes of class, considering I'm here on a honor scholarship not being in class for half the lesson probably wouldn't look too good, would it?" I took a step back as he kicked. "Goodbye Kyon Adio." I opened the door and walked into the room. I pretended to cry as I sat down in my chair.

I noticed that Kyoya and Tamaki saw me 'crying' as I walked to my chair, they probably thought I was hurt but, I wasn't.

_I missed half of the class, stupid Kyon._ I hissed in my mind.

I crossed my arms on my desk and rested my head on them till the class was over.

When the bell rang the whole class left except me, Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Are you okay my princess, are you hurt?" Tamaki asked, holding my face in his hands. I moved my face to get out of his hands.

"I'm fine guys." I wiped my eyes.

"Mizuki?" I heard Kyon say from the door. He pushed through Tamaki and Kyoya to get to me; he pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the corner of my lips.

"So you're in the love mood?" I asked, looking at him.

"What could you possibly mean?" he asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

I looked at Tamaki who had about 50 emotions on his face: Jealousy, depressed (because I wouldn't let him at least hug me,) confused of why Kyon was hugging me and a few other expressions, it was amusing to look at.

I pushed Kyon away from his hold on me and looked at him. "Okay Kyon I'm saying this as a friend," I began to whisper, "try some better karate moves. Maybe join the high school's karate club." I smiled.

"Okay I'll do that." Kyon also smiled and notice Kyoya staring at him. "Yes?"

"Is your father Dr. Adio who just got accepted to my family's hospital staff?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, that's right." He nodded, "okay well goodbye Mizuki Fumija."

"Bye, oh, and next time you want to fight me, don't choose the middle of class to have it," I advised.

"Heh, ok." Kyon left the classroom.

"Well goodbye Kyoya and Tamaki, I'll see you after lunch." I picked up my bag and left the classroom after Kyon.


	10. Requests and Bets

Chapter 9

During lunch I was pondering on when to give Tamaki his teddy bear back and decided that I would return it tomorrow. Even though my bag felt like it had a 50 pound boulder in it.

Halfway through lunch I heard some girls start whispering, "Honey-sempai's in the cafeteria." _Why would he be here?_

"I wonder where Fumi-chan is Takashi." I heard Honey say to Mori.

I saw them looking across the cafeteria. _Please don't find me, please don't find me._ I silently pleaded.

"Maybe Tama-chan knows." Honey turned to leave when, to my dread, a fan girl told them.

"Honey, Mori, wait, Fumija is here. She's sitting right over there." The girl pointed to me. _I now do not like you girl I don't know._

"Thanks!" Honey thanked her and bounced over to me with Mori. "Hi Fumi-chan."

"Mitsukuni-sempai, Takashi-sempai, what do you want?" I grunted.

"Well… I know this sounds weird but I heard about your karate fight with Kyon Adio and I remembered 4 years ago when you sneaked into the middle school and I taught you karate. I was wondering, would you like to battle me and maybe Chika-chan too?" Honey requested.

"What? Fight you? You were my sensei before, I can't fight you."

"But you were so good when we did spar, you would almost win," He whispered.

"You weren't trying your best; you were going easy on me because I was a girl. But I suppose, if you do actually want me to lose to a karate champ then, I'll see you after school tomorrow on the field." Honey's eyes sparkled.

"Really? Thank you Fumi-chan!" Honey jumped up with joy as they left the cafeteria. The entire room was silent with shock at the match I had set with Honey.

A couple of third year guys came up to me and asked, "What the hell are you thinking Fumija? Against a Haninozuka, you're totally screwed." One of them commented.

The other agreed, "You're so going to lose," I just shrugged my shoulders.

"If I lose, I lose. I don't mind; I haven't gone to a karate class in 4 years. I went for a week to the middle school class and Honey-sempai taught me some moves then I left and I haven't done karate since." I admitted, I didn't care whether I lost or won, Honey is a very good at karate, along with Chika. "But probably if I lose I would have to go to the Host Club; which whether I win or lose I won't do." I got up and left the cafeteria the same door that Honey and Mori came out of.

I was then taken by the arm and pulled into an empty classroom.

"So going to have a karate match with Honey-sempai?" Tamaki said.

"He suggested it and I don't really care if I win or lose he is a highly trained karate and judo master." I explained and realized my bag was lighter; I looked down on the floor. My notebook and Tamaki's teddy bear were laying there.

"Huh, what's this?" Tamaki picked up his bear, "… my teddy bear," His eyes sparkled for 30 seconds. "What was he doing in your bag?" Kyoya got a think-harder-Tamaki look on his face. "_You_ stole my teddy bear!" Tamaki exploded.

"I was going to give it back." I confessed, "it felt like I had lead in my bag cause of it."

"What else do you have in your bag?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, inching closer to try to get my bag.

"You touch my bag and I'll scream pervert." I threatened; they hesitated and then got a wide grin.

"So there must be something in there then," They concluded. _Yeah that's it guys, I carry loads of secrets in my school bag._

"Princess Fumija how about we make a couple of bets. If you win against Honey-sempai tomorrow we will never bother you about the Host Club again but, if you lose then you must come to the Host Club—"Tamaki was cut off.

"Let us see your bag," Said the twins in unison.

"And let all the Hosts go over to your house." Kyoya added.

"I'm never going to the Host Club even if I lose," I pointed to Tamaki, then the twins, "I'll kick you two to Switzerland if you touch my bag," I lastly pointed to Kyoya, "You all went to Haruhi's house, we're neighbors our houses are really similar." I objected to every requested.

"You're no fun Mizuki-sempai," Kaoru pouted.

"Whatever, bye." I turned to leave but Tamaki grabbed my arm holding me back.

"There you are Tama-chan –hey what are you doing with Fumi-chan?" Honey came into the room with Mori.

"Bets," Mori grumbled.

"You're betting?"

"It's more like if I win blah, blah, blah but if I lose blah, blah, blah." I corrected Mori.

"What are they saying you have to do? Go to the Host Club if you lose?" Honey asked.

"Pretty much," I realized Tamaki was still holding my arm but had a complete blank expression on his face; I was able to slip my arm free and walk out of the classroom.

_Stupid Hikaru and Kaoru, if they hadn't pulled me into the classroom the teddy wouldn't have fallen out of my bag. _I grumbled in my thought. _Oh great I have to be near Tamaki after lunch._

I walked into class early and found out all we were doing was review of last week. _I don't need review, besides I can get the papers later._ I walked out of the room and decided that since I wouldn't have anything to do I would go to the middle school and mess with Honey's brother, Chika. I would probably talk about Honey, that's always fun.

When I was walking down the hall I noticed a first year with red hair. I realized it was Kasanoda.

"Hey Kasanoda." I greeted him, he gave me a glare that should've frightened me but it didn't, he was very confused.

"You're not scared of me?" He asked.

"No, of course not, why would I be afraid of a glare?" I realized that after I said that I knew that if Kyoya had been glaring at me I would be afraid.

"Shouldn't you get to class? The bell—" He was cut off by the late bell.

"I'm not going to class. It's just review and I don't want Tamaki to stare at me." I turned the corner but he kept going straight. _Kasanoda isn't a bad guy, everyone just thinks he is._ I thought as I walked out the school doors.


	11. Fight With Chika

Chapter 10

*Tamaki's POV*

-In class-

I stared at Princess Fumija's empty seat in front of me. _it makes no sense, she was here at lunch, where could she be? _I wondered. I realized Kyoya wasn't taking his eyes off the door, in hope she would come in. "Tick, tick, tick." The clock mocked the time as we just waited.

I put my head on my desk and stared at her desk, longingly.

Kyoya passed me a piece of notebook paper. _Where do you think your princess is?_ I wrote back: _I don't know! You don't think someone kidnapped her right before class do you?_

_Tamaki, please at least try to think rationally. She probably went home, you know she doesn't enjoy being at school._

_What if she did get taken?_

*Your POV*

Middle school students that had their free period right now stared at me as I walked towards the karate club room.

"Did you hear, Chika-kun had a second year do a kick 50 times because he didn't land it right." A girl whispered, quiet loudly to her friend.

"Hey, um, do you happen to know where I can find Chika Haninozuka?" I asked, smiling.

"Over there," she pointed to the direction of the building. "You're from the high school? What are you doing here?"

"Going to talk to Chika? That's sort of why I asked where he was." I turned and walked to the karate building.

When I opened the doors to the karate club there were a bunch of kids kicking a board and others helping others with their kicks. _Seriously?_

"Yasuchika Haninozuka?" I called out Chika's name ad waited for him to come to me. He was the total opposite of Honey-sempai, he had brown hair, brown eyes and wore glasses, basically if you didn't he and Honey were related you wouldn't be able to tell.

"What? I have a karate class to teach." He glared at me through his glasses, "Your from the high school."

"Yeah, I'm a year younger than Honey." I stated.

"Don't talk about my brother in my presence." Chika sneered.

"Oh, gomenasai, I just wanted to tell you that I got in a karate fight with Kyon Adio and kicked his butt."

"And why do I care…?"

"I haven't had a karate class in 4 years and he's been in karate all through middle school. So what I'm saying is teach better moves, you could maybe even ask Honey-sempai but, of course that would be unacceptable."

"Stop saying his name! He doesn't have right to be my brother!" Chika aimed a kick right at my face, which I blocked by grabbing his foot. " Good block but, you're against a Haninozuka."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so terrified." I commented, sarcastically. He kicked me in my stomach.

"You only fight with blocks, if you got moves in, I'd be defeated already." I realized all the entire class stopped practicing to watch us fight. That was when Chika did another attack, I kicked in the chest and punch in the face. I reacted to that by punching him in the face.

"You know, most of your students are bidding against you in this fight, shows their loyalty." I smirked.

Chika did multiple roundhouse kicks, all hitting me in different spots on my body. One that hit my face made it red and sting. "It's 'cause you're a girl."

"Yeah that's _definitely _it. You know your good at karate but, your strategy might need some work."

"You mean _your _strategy need works. You could have blocked that kick." Chika observed.

"You could've blocked mine as well." I countered.

"I wanted to be nice and let you get a kick in."

"You just didn't see them coming." I corrected, still smirking at the younger Haninozuka. Chika ran towards me and I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to do another move. I grabbed his hand, ran forward and he went over my shoulder in a perfect flip.

Chika was on the ground, on his back with his glasses off center. I went to his side and squatted. "So I guess this means I win?" I asked.

"Who ever said I was finished?"

"You've had plenty of time to get up or even perform a move to me in the position I'm in." I stated.

"So I win but, not to make me look super strong, we tied." I help Chika up after I got up and turned to his students, "If I find out any of you guys said I won I'll stab you with a screwdriver." I began to walk out the door and I heard Chika yell:

"What are you bums doing?! There's no time for a break." I walked out the door and decided to go back to the high school.

I had an hour left till class was over and I realized that this would be a good time to surprise Tamaki and Kyoya.

No one paid attention as I slipped into class until… I sat down.

"Princess! You're here! Oh daddy missed you so much!" Tamaki jumped out of his chair and gave me a death hug.

"LET GO OF ME SUOU!" I pushed him away with all my might. Kyoya was, unsuccessfully, hiding his smirk. "Hey Kyoya don't smirk!" The teacher walked up to us three.

"Mr. Suou, I know you enjoy ms. Fumija, but please wait till after class to show her your love." Tamaki turned bright red, and quickly sat back down, covering his face with a notebook.

*Tamaki's POV*

-Before Mizuki came in-

I barely paid any attention to the piece of paper that I had in front of me. I tried to keep my mind off of it but she just came back to the front of my mind. I looked down at my paper when all of a sudden I felt the chair in front of me move a little. I looked up, hopefully and when I saw Mizuki's face I felt so happy that I felt like I was a rocket. Jumping up and hugging Mizuki, feeling so very happy she was back.

When she pulled me away, I felt a little shattered but after all, she does hate me.

*Your POV*

-After class-

Tamaki and kyoya cornered me and I knew what they wanted,

"Ms. Mizuki-san why did you go visit Honey-sem--" Kyoya began but, Mori and Honey walked into the room.

"Hi Kyo-chan, Tama-chan and Fumi-chan." Honey greeted all over them.

"Hello Honey-sempai." Tamaki greeted him, smiling.

"What are you doing to Fumi-chan?"

"She went to the middle school, instead of class." Kyoya explained to Honey.

"First of all how do you know I went to the middle school? Did you get a text message on your cell phone?" I asked Kyoya.

"I know because I saw you talk to a 3rd year middle school student and her friend."

"Oh, anyway do you know why I went?" I asked lifted an eyebrow.

"Talk to Chika; she did text me that." Kyoya admitted.

"Oh, you talked to Chika-chan?" Honey asked me.

"Yeah." I said with a little irritation in my voice.

"Whoa, princess why is your face all red?" Tamaki wondered, putting his hand on my cheek.

"Oh, it's nothing," I lied, taking his hand off my cheek.

"Does it have something to do with Chika?" Kyoya wondered.

"It's none of your business. Besides it doesn't even hurt." I admitted.

"So what happened at the middle school?"

"Ask someone from the karate club," I suggested, wanting to leave the classroom.

"Hey boss, the twins came in, "Oh Princess Fumija is here." A smirk spread across their face.

"I'm here against my will, anyway, if you really wanna know what happened go tot eh middle school and ask Chika. I'm sure he'll tell you. Besides we tied." The host, except Honey, Mori and Kyoya gasped in shock.

"T-tied… against a Haninozuka? Man you're tough." Tamaki stuttered as his face turned white. _they don't know what really happened_.

"Chika respects you," Mori stated, looking at me.

"I guess you could say that." I smiled and agreed. _What am I doing? Why am I being nice to a-- oh wait cause he's my sempai… _I thought to myself. A tear fell down my and I was quick to wipe it off. _I'm crying now! What's wrong with me?_

"Are you ok, Princess Fumija?" Tamaki asked, concerned.

"I'm fine! Stop bothering me!" I pushed Tamaki to the floor and ran out of the classroom. "What the heck is happening to me?" I asked myself, running down the empty hall.

"Wait, Princess!" I heard the king's call but I ignored it and continued down the hall.


	12. They're Coming for Dinner?

Chapter 11

I didn't stop running till I got home and was in my room, where I laid down on my bed.

-Few minutes later-

The phone and knowing my luck with phone calls I was hesitant to answer it. "H-hello? Fumija residence."

"Hello is this Fuma-chan?" asked Honey's little voice asked. It made me smile.

"Yes, hi Honey-sempai, please tell me you aren't calling about the Host Club or Chika. Cause if you are it's a wasted cause."

"I'm not calling to you about that, that's Kyo-chan and Tama-chan's job." He made a little laugh. "Anyway, I wanted to say that Takashi and I came up with a reason why you were crying but, we don't know if it's right or not." _Honey knows?_

"Ok, why do you think I was crying? What was your reason?" I asked.

"Well we thought because you didn't know how to react in the situation and you went a little reckless.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't normally push Tama-chan to the floor and wouldn't cry about something Takashi said; you didn't know how to react." I took the phone away from my ear and looked at the caller ID. _Is this really Honey-sempai?_

"So you're saying I was crying because I didn't know how to react?"

"Yeah but, we could be wrong, Takashi and I talked about it on the way home."

"I'm sorry Honey-sempai but, I think you are wrong, because what was I reacting to?"

"That's what Takashi and I couldn't figure out. What happened that would make a girl cry? We replayed the scenes in our head and we summed it up to that reason."

It then hit me, the reason I was crying. I gasped, "Honey-sempai, you and Mori-sempai are wrong. I was crying for a different reason."

"Oh, can I know what it is? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll tell, you even though it's a stupid reason. I was annoyed with Tamaki bothering me with the Host Club and because I was surprised I beat a Haninozuka." I confessed.

"I thought you and Chika-chan tied?"

"That's what we agreed on but, I did, actually, win."

"That's not a stupid reason; it's actually understandable," Honey explained, "Oh, sorry Fumi-chan I have to go."

"Gonna go have cake with Usa-chan?"I guessed.

"How'd you know?" Honey giggled.

"It's what you do." I smiled, "well bye Honey-sempai."

"Bye Fumi-chan- wait Fumi-chan."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we should have a fight tomorrow."

"Why?"

"There's no reason to."

"Ok, bye Honey-sempai."

"Bye Fumi-chan." Honey hung up.

As I put the phone down my mom came into the house. "Hey mom, you're home early." I observed.

"What are you talking about I'm always home at this time. Are you okay, Mizuki?" She came to me to feel my forehead.

"I'm fine mo-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" _oh crap._ "Your cheek is all red." She placed her hand on my cheek.

"It's nothing mom, don't worry about it."

"Did you get into a fight at school?" My mom asked seriously.

"Yes but, this isn't from that. It's from a fight at the middle school," I explained.

"I don't think you should go to Ouran anymore, if you're getting into fights."

"Mom, Ouran is fine the fights weren't that big, they were really small. No one got badly hurt. And I told you this, "I pointed at my cheek, "isn't from the school fight."

"So you got it from a fight at the middle school? Why the hell are you going to the middle school to pick fights Mizuki?"

"Whoa, wait a second mom; I didn't go there to pick a fight I just needed to test a few skills on the teacher of the loser from the first fight." I told her calmly. _Hopefully she settles down._

"Who were the fights against?"

"Kyon Adio and… um…" I stopped, I couldn't tell her, and she'd go insane.

"And who? You don't remember?" My mom was getting impatient.

"No I do, it was a Haninozuka… Yasuchika Haninozuka." I told her.

"A Haninozuka? I'm so proud but, how did you beat him? I thought you weren't taking karate anymore."

"I'm not and it wasn't a big deal," I objected, I walked over to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, as I was coming home I saw Ryoji Fujioka and insisted he must have dinner with us. He and his daughter should be her soon can you make something quick? I don't want them to wait while they are here." I walked into the pantry to get some noodles as the phone rang.

"Hello Ryoji-kun, some of Haruhi's friend, sure they can come it won't be a problem. How many are there? Four." In the pantry I dropped the bag of pasta I had in my hands.

_Four? I hope- screw hope- I know it's the Host Club… minus Honey and Mori-sempai. _ I walked over to the pot of boiling water that was on the stove and began to pour the noodles into the water.

"Mizuki, Haruhi has some friends over so I'm letting them join us. Maybe you'll know them.

"Don't work mom," I grimaced, "I know them."

"Well I'm going to get dressed for our guests, you should too." My mom suggested.

"They see me in this all the time but, I'll change," I smirked.

"Dress in something nice, Ouran is a nice school," My mom began to say.

"Mom I go there, I know what it's like. It's full of rich kids," under my breath I muttered, "… snobs."

"Okay, sweetie," my mom left to her bedroom as I got a can of cream of mushroom soup and some tuna.

My mom came back when I was putting the noodles, which was now mixed with the tuna and cream of mushroom, into the oven and set the timer for 30 minutes.

"Mom could you start getting some edamame beans ready? I'm going to get dressed." I asked her.

"Sure," I walked to my room to change out of my school uniform.

I walked back into the kitchen to finish making dinner in my favorite outfit I never get to wear at Ouran. I am wearing a knit cap that has large yellow and light green stripes. My shirt is also light green with yellow stripes with larger stripes across it; it's a size too big for me and a v- neck so I wear a black under shirt. I also wear a black miniskirt that flows when I walk, and black flats complete my outfit.

"Mizuki isn't that a little too nice?" my mom eyed the outfit suspiciously. "It looks like your trying too hard."

"M-mom!" I was sort of disturbed, "It looks fine to me; I never get to wear it."

"Did I buy it for you?"

I laughed, "No, I bought it in France they are very fashionable there. It was when I was leaving France."

"It still fits you? That was in middle school."

"I bought a size too big so I made sure it would still fit. How are the edamame beans?" I went to look at them.

"They're fine, I added a bit of salt."

"Sounds yummy," I started getting place settings ready on the table for our guests.

I began getting tea ready, I was trying a new type of tea it was Black Tea from Africa. My dad got it for me when he went to Africa; he wanted me to try it out. "Mom why don't you call the Fujioka's I bet Haruhi's friends are waiting by the phone."

My mom began talking to Ranka, saying how dinner was ready and they could come over.

I took the meal out of the oven and placed it on the table.

The aroma quickly filled the house while the Host Club knocked rapidly on the door, my mom went to the door, "Hello Ranka, Haruhi." My mom greeted them.

"Hello Ms. Fumija." Haruhi said as I finished placing food on the plates.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't mean to leave you in the cold, come in." Haruhi and her father walked into the house first; the boys took one step and froze. Tamaki's and the twins mouth fell opened in shock.

"Is there something wrong boys?" _There's _always_ something wrong with them,_ I remarked in my head as I walked over to the table.

The boys unfroze and as I had my back turned Tamaki asked, "So Mizuki is your lovely daughter, she looks a lot like you. You are both beautiful." I rolled my eyes at Tamaki's remark.

"Thank you, does Mizuki go to school with you boys?"

"This food looks delicious, sit down boys so we can eat." Ranka suggested and took a place at the table as did my mom and Haruhi.

"Boys sit down," My mom told them and as they sat down there was one place open and to my dismay it was in between Kyoya and Tamaki. "Mizuki you sit down too."

"Okay mom," I turned to look at the table and flashed a sweet smile. "Sorry I'm making you all wait."

Everyone, besides my mom and Ranka, just stared at me in shock. I reluctantly took my spot between Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki, blushing, looked at me as I sat down.

"Let's eat!" My mom took her chopsticks and began eating. Haruhi and Ranka also began eating but, the Hosts just stared at the plate. "This is really good, Mizuki." Ranka complimented.

"Thank you Mr. Fujioka. Oh would any of you like tea? I just made some." The Hosts came back from outer space with this comment.

"I'll get it, my princess." Tamaki jumped up.

"It's fine Tamaki you're a guest, just sit back down."

"No, no, no I insist, I'll get it, you're a lady." Tamaki objected.

"Tamaki, sit down," I pointed at his spot at the table, and went to get the tea pot.

"So you're Tamaki?" My mom stated.

"This is really good Mizuki-sempai," Haruhi complimented, taking another bite.

"Yeah, it's exceptional; I didn't know you could cook so well." The twins said simultaneously.

"Yes, it's very good Miss Fumija." Kyoya stated, though he had barely eaten any. I looked at Tamaki who looked like he was in heaven after one bite.

"I guess that's a compliment, Tamaki." I laughed a little and he blushed as he took another bite. I poured the tea and sat back down next to Tamaki and began to eat,

"So what are your boys' names?" My mom asked, trying to start a conversation.

"So we're sorry Miss Fumija, I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." Kaoru took my mom's hand.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," Hikaru also took my mom's hand and the twins both kissed it.

"Kyoya Otori, pleasure to meet you, I'm in the same class as your daughter." Kyoya pushed his glasses up and gave a sweet smile to my mom.

"And are you apart of a club or something? Is that how you know each other?"

"We are apart of a Host Club. I am the King of the Host Club." Tamaki smiled.

"Does my daughter go to the Host Club?" My mom asked, curiously.

"No," all the Hosts and I answered.

"Why not?" My mom looked at me.

I sighed and gave the answer I give everyone, "There are better things to do than to go to a Host Club." I got up and took everyone's plate off the table. Tamaki stood up.

"I'll help you Mizuki."

"It's ok, Tamaki you don't have to."

"Mizuki, I think you should have them all help you, there are a lot of dishes." My mom suggested. _Is she trying to get them to help me? Dang it mom._

"I can do it by myself, mom."

"You know, your mother is right princess, you could use some help." Tamaki looked at me.

"Ok, then Haruhi will you help me?"

"Haruhi, won't you please tell me about how you're doing at Ouran, Haruhi?" My mom asked Haruhi, trying to her attention.

"Sure," Haruhi looked at me, "I'm sorry, Mizuki." Haruhi walked to my mom.

The other Hosts walked over to me, "We can help you with the dishes," Hikaru and Kaoru offered.

"I'll help wash," Tamaki offered.

"I'll suppose I'll put them away." Kyoya stated,

"You don't know where they go," I countered,

"I can ask," Kyoya put his notebook on the counter. _Great, _I grimaced and went to the sink.

I picked up the first plate and placed it in the water. Tamaki grabbed another and copied exactly what I did. I handed my plate to Kaoru and Tamaki handed his to Hikaru, they both stared at the plates.

"Are you serious? What help are you two drying if you don't know what to do." I picked up a dish towel, took a plate from Kaoru and began washing the plate. "There, do that with every dish." I handed the towel to Kaoru and put the plate in the cupboard next to Tamaki. "The plates go in here, Kyoya." I went back to the sink and picked up another plate.

Tamaki picked up the strainer and looked at it confused, "Princess Fumija, what's this?"

"It's a strainer; it separates the noodles from the water so there is only noodles." Tamaki nodded and stuck it in the water and handed it to Kaoru, very proud of himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Where does the strainer go?" Kyoya held up the strainer.

"Give me that," I grabbed the strainer, _what use are they if they don't know anything?_ I knelt down to a cupboard that was by the stove. I could tell they were staring at me. "Perverts," I said as I got up.

Tamaki was trying to hide his bright red face from me.

After a course of 15 minutes I was asked 5 times how to do something and it was getting on my nerves, quickly.

"Mom do we have any ice cream cones?" I asked.

"We should, in the pantry." My mom directed me. I walked to pantry and saw that the ice cream cones was on the top shelf. I tried to reach for them but it didn't work.

Hikaru came in and realized I needed help. "You need the ice cream cones? Here I'll help you." He reached up and easily grabbed the box.

"Thanks." He handed me the box; we both walked out of the pantry, smiling. Tamaki looked at us suspiciously; I just rolled my eyes and got vanilla ice cream out of the freezer.

I noticed Tamaki was as frozen as the ice cream when I turned and looked at him. I ignored him and began to scoop the ice cream into the cones.

I handed the first to Kaoru, "Here you go Kaoru," I handed the next to Hikaru, "and here's yours Hikaru."

"How can you tell us apart?" They asked.

"I just can." I smiled and scooped another ice cream cone for Tamaki. I held it out for him but he didn't take it. "Suou? Hello? Are you in there Suou?" No response. "Kyoya will you give this to him?" I asked looking at Kyoya.

"No, he can take it." Kyoya answered, smirking. _Wonder what he's got up his sleeve._

I grabbed Tamaki's arm pulled it to the ice cream cone so he was holding the ice cream cone. "There," Tamaki turned a dark red, I turned to Kyoya. "You want one Kyoya?"

"No thank you, Miss Fumija. It doesn't appeal to me." Kyoya responded.

"Oh okay," _Weird I only asked him, eh, he's picky and annoying._ I just shrugged and began to give ice cream to Haruhi, her father and my mom.

"Thank you Mizuki." Ranka responded.

"Your welcome." I went to the kitchen and put the ice cream and the cones away.

Tamaki had regained enough composure to eat his ice cream; that was dripping down his hand. He stared at me as he slowly ate his ice cream.

"You know staring is rude, Suou." I plainly stated, Tamaki went into a sulking state and ate his ice cream. I sighed and went to talk to the rest of the guest, impatient for them to leave.


	13. Worst Dream EVER

Chapter 12

"Thank you for coming," My mom waved as out guests left the house. She closed the door and turned to me, "Those boys are so sweet. Especially that blonde one… Tamaki, wasn't it? I could see you two together." My mom stated, my mouth just dropped.

"There is no way I would ever go out with Tamaki, mother." I tried to stay calm as I spoke but, my mind was going crazy.

"Okay Mizuki, I was just saying. Anyway you should get some sleep." She kissed the top of my head and left to her room.

I sighed, relaxing from the craziness of dinner. I heard the phone ring and grabbed it off the counter. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mizuki?" I gasped in shock of who was on the other line.

"Dad!" I squealed. He laughed. "You haven't called in two years. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Yeah, so how's Chyso?" I asked, wondering how my brother had been doing.

"Good, he's quite popular in school."

I laughed, "Sounds like him. Goes somewhere for a little while and he's already popular."

"Yeah. What about you? How's Ouran? That's the name of your school right?" Dad asked.

"Ouran's fine. I've made a few friends, a few more enemies..." I trailed off.

"Mizuki you shouldn't have enemies. What about the boys there? Do you like any of them?"

"Definitely not but, there are a few boys that are trying to get me to come to a club of theirs."

"Why won't you?"

"It's a host club, they entertain girls by giving them lame compliments, I honestly don't need them, and I have better things to do."

"Oh, well I have to go. Your brother has to get ready for school."

"Ok, bye dad. Nice talking to you."

"Love you," Dad added.

"Love you too," I replied and hung up the phone. I liked talking to my dad, he understood when I didn't want to talk about things and he didn't try to pry.

"Who was on the phone?" Mom came out of her bedroom.

"It was dad, he was just checking up on me." I stated, mom went back into her bedroom.

I got up and got ready for bed. When I was lying down in my bed and sleep took over me, I had wished it hadn't when I woke up.

*DREAM*

I was sitting on one of the elegant couches in the Host Club. Tamaki walked in and sat next to me. No girls were in the room, it was only me, Tamaki and his fellow hosts.

Butterflies filled in my stomach as he gently took my hand and placed it close to his face. "Hello my princess." I blushed a bright red as he looked at me. "Why princess, your hair resembles the richest chocolate." He ran his fingers playfully through my hair. I smiled.

A sudden jolt came through me and I pushed Tamaki off me. "What are you doing Tamaki?! You pervert!"

A confused expression came across his face. "You didn't like the compliment?"

"Hell no! I especially didn't like you toying with my hair." I got off the couch and ran towards the door where I was caught by Mori.

"You can't leave."

I woke up screaming and breathing heavily. '_It was only a dream. Only a dream.'_ I ran fingers through my hair. I sat up in my bed and looked at my alarm clock. '_Time to get ready for school._'

I went to the kitchen and heated up a bagel. I noticed a note from my mom saying she had to go to work early.

I began getting ready for school, as I did every morning.

-At school-

*Kyoya's POV*

Tamaki wasn't talking endlessly about Princess Fumija or about going to her house last night as I thought he would. 'There's no way he would have forgotten about it.' I thought as we walked into our classroom.

Mizuki was in her desk, staring blankly out the window. As Tamaki and I sat down her gaze never left the window. '_She is very different at home than I expected her to.' _I looked at Mizuki and quickly looked away. 'I wonder how she feels about the club going to her house. She gets enough of our crap at school, as she has mentioned many times before.'

"Hey Kyoya, I just had the most brilliant idea." Tamaki was looking directly at me.

"What is it?" I asked with a bored expression. I noticed Mizuki didn't move her head as Tamaki and I began our conversation like she usually would. 'Mizuki isn't looking at Tamaki and Tamaki isn't looking at her. Did something happen last night at dinner?'

"We should add cherry blossoms in the Host Club."

"We have cherry blossoms, Tamaki. If you want more then I can get them." I answered with the same bored tone. 'I don't know how he expects me to get them. They aren't even in bloom right now.'

*Your POV*

I didn't pay attention to the conversation my two classmates were having about cherry blossoms.

The sensei came into the classroom and the students automatically sat down in the seats. "Can someone please tell me the answer to the question on the board?" she waited for a hand to raise. "Yes Mr. Suou?"

"The answer is that he left the gang and when he did he got injured from the other members."

"Very good. Mr. Otori what book is that question from?"

"After Sunset." Kyoya answered, not looking up from his notebook.

"Good, now class please continue reading from your book." I got out my book and read the book our class had been assigned.


End file.
